PRANK
by Hanzama
Summary: [JokeFic] Sasuke tidak pernah diberi hadiah oleh Sakura saat ulang tahun. jadi Sasuke berinisiatif memintanya sendiri. karena ini adalah hadiah pertama yang ia dapat dari Sakura, ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Apapun Itu. [T] SasuSaku. Family/Humor. Alternative Universe. -An Origin Hanzama- [Ulang Tahun Sasuke yang telat.. But, I dont Give a Shiit] Enjoy! R&R! WARNING Ins-


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **PRANKS © Hanzama**

 **Rating : T(+)**

 **.ONESHOOT.**

 **Yangre : Romance, Humor**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo's, Bahasa tidak baku, OOC Etc. Penghancur Mental.**

 **Yang Mentalnya Kuat silahkan dibaca :D**

 **Pairing : SasuSaku**

.

 **Sumarry :**

 **Sasuke** tidak pernah diberi hadiah oleh **Sakura** saat ulang tahun. jadi **Sasuke** berinisiatif memintanya sendiri. karena ini adalah hadiah pertama yang ia dapat dari **Sakura** , ia akan menerimanya dengan lapang dada. **Apapun Itu.**

 **.**

 _23\. Juli - Ulang Tahun Sasuke_

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya dengan malas hari ini. ini adalah kamis pagi. mungkin ini tidak se-horor hari menakutkan yang disebut hari senin. namun ini juga bukan hari yang santai bagi sebagian orang.

untung saja Sasuke libur karja hari ini. jadi dia bisa sedikit bersantai. ya, dia sengaja mengambil libur di hari spesialnya.

Sasuke melirik sisi lain ranjangnya. tempat biasanya istrinya tidur. namun kosong, sepertinya tempat itu baru saja ditinggalkan oleh penguasanya.

ya, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang dewasa ini menyandang gelar pengantin baru. belum ada setengah tahun dia menikah. jadi dia belum terbiasa dengan kehidupan seorang suami.

.

Sasuke bangun dari ranjangnya. ia berniat menuju ke dapur. istri tercintanya kemungkinan berada di sana pagi hari seperti ini.

ia berjalan gontai menuju dapur di rumah kecilnya.

benar saja, di depan meja makan tengah terlihat seorang perempuan muda yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. perempuan bersurai merah muda. perutnya yang sedikit membesar menandakan bahwa dia sedang hamil.

"Ah! Kau Sudah bangun Sasuke-kun?" tanya wanita itu. Sasuke hanya mengangguk. matanya masih setengah terpejam mendekati meja makan. Sasuke lalu menarik kursi dan duduk. ia berniat mengambil satu potong ayam goreng yang telah tersaji di meja makan.

Namun belum sampai ia menyentuh paha ayam yang mulus itu, tangannya ditangkis dengan kasar oleh Istrinya.

Sasuke melotot. ia menatap istrinya dengan pandangan yang mengisyaratkan. 'Apa?!'

Namun istrinya itu tersenyum.

"Mencuci muka dan tangan sebelum makan termasuk adab dalam berperilaku." ucap Istrinya dengan lembut.

Sasuke mengela nafas. dengan enteng ia menjawab. "Hn, akan kulakukan nanti Sakura." lanjut Sasuke. lalu tangannya kembali berniat menyentuh paha yang mulus itu.

tiba tiba..

BRAK!

meja makan digebrak oleh Sakura. Sasuke terjungkal dari posisi duduknya karena kaget.

"CUCI TANGAN SEKARANG!" Bentak Sakura. Menatap galak suaminya.

"Y-yess Mam!" Ucap Sasuke kemudian. ia lalu berlari ke kamar mandi secepat kilat.

Sasuke heran. Semenjak Sakura hamil, ia menjadi sentimentil. berbeda dengan sewaktu mereka pacaran. dimana Sasuke lah yang mengatur. sekarang, sepertinya Sasuke sepenuhnya diatur oleh istrinya. ini membuatnya sedikit ngeri.

.

.

Setelah mencuci tangan dan membasuh muka dengan baik dan benar, Akhirnya Sasuke siap untuk sarapan.

Sasuke kembali duduk manis di kursi yang sudah ia klaim. ia menatap ragu sang istri. namun sang istri malah berbalik menatap Sasuke sembari tersenyum.

Sasuke kembali mencoba menyentuh paha yang ia inginkan tadi. dengan sangat berhati hati, ia menyentuh paha yang menggoda itu. namun sepertinya Sakura hanya membiarkan. sasuke lega, sepertinya Sasuke tidak melakukan kesalahan kali ini.

dan detik selanjutnya, mereka sudah makan dengan lahap.

di tengah acara makan mereka. tiba tiba Sakura berucap.

"N-ne sasuke kun.." Ucap Sakura malu malu.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hm..?" ia hanya bergumam karena ia sedang makan.

"S-sebenarnya Hinata mengajak aku pergi ke Mall hari ini. jadi.."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi..?" Sasuke sepertinya tidak mengerti.

.

"..A-apa Kau mengizinkan aku pergi..?" Ucap Sakura akhirnya. aneh, tidak biasanya Sakura meminta izin untuk melakukan sesuatu. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"..ng? tumben sekali kau meminta izin kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"...eh?.." Respon Sakura.

Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa apa. ia lebih memilih menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata katanya.

Sakura menunduk.

"A-aku pikir i-ini benar dilakukan karena.. sebentar lagi kita akan punya anak.." Ucap Sakura malu sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke berpikir.

Oh benar juga. sekarang dia adalah suami. Sudah sepantasnya Istrinya meminta izin. hm. benar. Sasuke adalah suami dan calon ayah. batin Sasuke bangga.

"Hmm.. baiklah!.. tapi, jangan pulang terlalu larut.. itu tidak baik untuk anak kita." Ucap Sasuke bijak. perkataannya dibuat buat bijak selayaknya seorang suami teladan.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terimakasih _Anata~_ "

Sasuke menanggapi dengan balas tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _30 menit kemudian_

Sasuke kini tengah duduk di ruang tamu. entah karena suatu alasan, ia sangat tegang. ada satu hal yang merasuki pikirannya.

 _'..Tenang Sasuke! Kau bisa melakukannya! kau hanya perlu memintanya! aku yakin Sakura bersedia melakukannya..'_ batin Sasuke.

Sekarang Sakura sedang mandi, karena ia bersiap pergi ke Mall dengan Hinata.

 _'.. tapi bagaimana kalau dia menolak? dan menganggap aku terlalu berharap?'_

Sepertinya Sasuke menginginkan sesuatu.

 _'.. ak tidak tidak! Sakura kan sekarang adalah istrinya. tidak ada salahnya Suami meminta sesuatu kepada istrinya!..'_

 _'..tapi...'_

 _'.. ah! aku harus mengatakannya!...'_

 _'..tapii..'_

 _'.. harus ku katakan!..'_

 _'..tapi-'_

ARGGHH! Sasuke memegangi kepalanya. ia merasa malu terhadap hatinya yang bimbang.

Saat itu juga Sakura turun dari kamar dan mendekati ruang tamu. ia heran melihat Sasuke yang duduk meringkuk memegangi kepalanya. ia bergidik ngeri. ia mendekati Sasuke dan menepuk pundaknya.

puk. puk.

"WHOAAAA!" Tanpa disangka Sasuke berteriak

"Kyaaaa!~" Sakura ikut berteriak. ah! sebenarnya ada apa dengan pasutri tidak jelas ini.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s- Sakura?!" Tanya Sasuke saat melihat sosok istrinya lah yang ada di depannya. Sakura terlihat cantik dengan gaun terusan berwarna merah muda. rambutnya yang digelung ke belakang menambah kesan anggun dari wanita seperlima abad ini. umur kehamilan yang relatif muda juga menyamarkan bahwa dia sudah bekeluarga.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke kun?!" Tanya Sakura. ia bisa saja membentak suaminya yang mengagetkannya.

alih alih menjawab, Sasuke malah merubah arah pembicaraan.

"K-kau sudah mau pergi?" Tanya Sasuke ragu. ia berdiri dari posisinya.

Sakura tersenyum. "hehe.. iya! Hinata hampir kesini."

Sasuke menatap Istrinya dengan ragu. tersirat sorot kecemasan yang terpancar dari mata Onyx nya. Sakura yang menyadari tatapan suaminya segera berucap.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke kun! Aku dan Hinata bisa menjaga diri kok. kau dirumah saja dan menikmati hari libur yang jarang kau dapatkan ini." lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke dengan ragu megangguk.

.

ah! benar, ia harus mengatakan sesuatu!

.

"Ohm! Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang.." Ucap Sakura berpamitan.

Glek! Sasuke menelan ludah. ini kesempatannya! ia harus meminta langsung kepada sakura.

Tap. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan.

 _'Ayo Sasuke! Katakan! Kuatkan dirimu!'_ Batin Sasuke tidak rela sakura pergi sebelum Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu

Tap.

 _'akh! Ayo Katakan!'_ Batin Sasuke lagi

Tap.

.

"S-Sakura!.." Ucap Sasuke Akhirnya.

Sakura menoleh.

"Hum?.." Ia menatap Sasuke "... Ada apa lagi Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura.

Mulut Sasuke tercekat. Ini lebih sulit dari yang ia duga.

"A-A-A-A-Apa Kau t-t-tau ini hari apa?" Tanya Sasuke. meski dengan tergagap, tapi ia berhasil menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke heran.

.

"Hm? Ini Hari Kamis kan?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasuke hampir terjatuh dari tempat ia berdiri saat menyadari respon sakura yang tidak seperti harapannya.

"B-bukan! Maksudku ini tanggal berapa?!" Tanya Sasuke lagi. ia menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"eh? eto.." Sakura memegangi dagunya dan menerawang. lalu ia melirik sekitar. matanya melirik kalender yang ada di sudut ruangan. lalu ia mendekatinya.

".. dasar sasuke-kun. kenapa kau tidak memeriksanya sendiri disini?.." Sakura meneliti Kalender itu. "kau tau kan, menunjukkan tanggal adalah fungsi kalend-ahk!?"

tatapan Sakura berhenti pada sebuah nomor. nomor tanggal yang menujukan hari ini. tanggal hari ini sudah dilingkari dengan spidol. Sakura ingat betul dialah yang melingkari nomor tersebut. _23 Juli._

.

 **Hari Ulang Tahun Sasuke.**

.

Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke. "H-hari ini adalah..?!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Akhirnya Sakura mengerti juga.

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke dalam. ia mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa risih ditatap dengan pandangan aneh hanya berkeringat dingin. _'i-ini? keadaan yang canggung!'_ Batin Sasuke.

Tanpa disangka Sakura malah menangis.

"Huwaaaaaa~ Hiks.. Hiks!"

"A-?" Sasuke hanya melongo. dia malah panik sendiri melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba menangis histeris.

"Sakura.. Kenapa Menangis?!.." Ucap Sasuke mencoba menanangkan istrinya.

Sakura langsung menghambur ke pelukan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku.. hiks hiks~ huwaaaaaa."

Sasuke dibuat semakin panik saat tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi jadi.

"Sakura?.. kau kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke

".. A-aku istri yang tidak berguna.. hiks.."

"Hah?"

".. A-aku memang istri yang bodoh Sasuke kun.. Maafkan aku Hikss.."

"Oi!"

"A-aku bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahun suamiku sendiri.. huwaaaa~~"

"A-" Sasuke kini malah tidak tau harus berbuat apa. ia hanya diam mematung sembari memberikan sakura pelukan hangat.

"..Maaf.. maaf. maafkan akuu hikss.."

oke, Sasuke tidak suka situasi cengeng seperti ini. Sakura yang tiba tiba menangis ini diluar perkiraannya. Setahu Sasuke, Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. mungkin efek mengandung bisa merubah sifat seseorang. akh! Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti prempuan!

.

"jangan Menangis.. "

"Huwaaaa~ Aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri bila Sasuke-kun belum memaafkanku huwaa~"

Oke, Sekarang Sasuke merasa ini sudah terlalu lebay. aku mohon kami-sama kembalikan istriku seperti dulu. batin Sasuke

".. Y-ya! Aku memaafkanmu.."

"..Hiks.. B-benar?.."

"..Hn.."

"..K-Kau tidak bohong kan Sasuke-Kun? Hiks.." Sepertinya Sakura sudah memulai tenang.

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong.."

Sakura tersenyum lega. ia menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"K-kau yakin?.." Tanya Sakura memastikan.

"..Hm. aku yakin.."

"Kau benar-benar yakin?.." Tanya Sakura lagi.

"..Iya Sakura aku yakinn..!" Ucap Sasuke mulai tidak sabar

sakura tersenyum.

.

.

"..a-apa kau yakin 100 persen?" tanya sakura kesekian kalinya. akh! Sasuke mulai sangat tidak sabar.

"akh! Aku Yakin SAKURA!" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

Sakura kembali mewek.

"Tuhh kann~ Kau masih marah.. Huwaaaaa~" Sakura menangis lagi.

Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki keinginanya sendiri. ia tidak menyangka istrinya bisa se-menyebalkan ini.

satu pelajaran berharga yang bisa Sasuke dapat. _Jangan pernah sekalipun berdebat dengan perempuan yang sedang hamil._

 _._

Sasuke menghela nafas. tanpa disangka Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura.

suatu hal yang jarang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sakura tentu saja terkejut. ia merona merah.

"A-?" Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa apa.

Sasuke tersenyum kepada istrinya yang menatapnya dengan terkejut.

.

.

 _"_ _ **Aku mencintaimu. baik kebaikanmu, maupun keburukanmu.**_ _"_ Ucap Sasuke.

BLUSH! Wajah Sakura benar benar merah sekarang. ia tidak tau harus menanggapi apa. maksudku yang benar saja. Sasuke? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke baru saja menggombal? bahkan waktu pacaran dulu dia tidak pernah mengatakan 'I Love You'. namun sekarang? kata-katanya sangat tinggi! akhh! mungkin ini tanda tanda kiamat!

.

.

tiba tiba.

TENG TONG!

Suara bel pintu yang nyaring menyadarkan pasutri ini dari kegiatannya. Sakura menoleh kearah pintu.

TENG TONG!

bel itu berbunyi lagi. itu pasti Hinata.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. sedangkan sasuke yang menyadari tatapan ragu dari istrinya hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Hn.. pergilah.." Ucap Sasuke kemudian. sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"t-tapi.. hari ini kan-" kata kata Sakura terhenti karena jari telunjuk sasuke yang menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kau perlu refreshing.." Ucap Sasuke kemudian.

ya, mungkin ini benar dilakukan. Sasuke memang berulang tahun hari ini. namun ia tidak bisa bersikap egois dan membatalkan janji istrinya bersama Hinata. ia terlalu baik untuk hal semacam itu.

well.. walaupun hatinya merasa sedikit tidak terima karena ia menginginkan hari ulang tahunnya yang berkesan.

tapi tak apa lah. masih ada tahun depan.

"..."

tanpa Disangka Air mata Sakura kembali menetes. ia mewek lagi.

"..."

"Huwaaaa~"

"Tch.. jangan menangis.. Sakuraa!" ucap Sasuke panik. ah! ternyata menenangkan wanita hamil lebih sulit dari menangkan anak kecil. kalau anak kecil menangis dikasih permen mungkin tangisannya berhenti. namun kalau wanita dewasa? apa permen masih mujarab? bila iya! Sasuke akan mencari permen sekarang!

"..hiks.. hiks.. t-tapi.. b-bagaimana ini.. ha-hari ini kan Sasuke-kun ulang tahun.. hiks" ucap Sakura terisak.

Kali Ini Sasuke berusaha memutar otak. bagaimana ini? Ini situasi yang sulit. Sasuke malah seperti orang jahat sekarang. ia berusaha membatalkan janji Sakura dengan Hinata, bahkan membuat Sakura menangis.

tunggu dulu..

ah benar juga!

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke pelan.

Sakura menoleh, masih dengan matanya yang berair. ia menatap Sasuke, menunggu Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi dan membelikanku hadiah.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Huh?" oke, Sakura kini telah berhenti menangis. rencanamu berhasil Sasuke!

"..Maksudku, kau pergi lah dengan Hinata. dan membelikanku kado. lalu, kita rayakan Ulang Tahunku malam ini!" Ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"hiks.. a-apa boleh?" Tanya Sakura. ia sudah mengusap air matanya.

.

Akh! Rencanamu Berhasil Sasuke. sepertinya Sakura mulai menganggap ini masuk akal. benar saja. sakura sepertinya sudah tenang. dan yang lebih penting! Sasuke akan mendapat sebuah kado- mwahahahaha- _ehem_

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hn. Tentu saja"

Sakura tersenyum. akh! Akhirnya!

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu sebuah kado yang special!" Ucap Sakura senang.

"..."

sakura akhirnya beranjak menuju pintu. namun sebelum ia membuka pintu, ia kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Tapi kau janji akan memakainya nanti kan Sasuke kun?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

 _'Memakainya? apa Sakura berniat membelikan pakaian?.. ah tapi tidak masalah..'_ Batin Sasuke

"Hn.. Tentu" Ucap Sasuke menanggapi.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Apapun yang aku belikan?" tanya Sakura.

"..Apapun.."

"Kau tidak akan marah meski tidak sesuai seperti yang kau sukai?" tanya sakura lagi.

oke ini sedikit aneh. entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bahwa sakura akan membelikan hal hal yang nyeleneh. well, selama hanya pakaian. mungkin Sasuke bisa menerimanya.

.

"Aku tidak akan marah.. aku akan menggunakannya.. apapun itu.. selama kau yang membelikannya.."

Wajah Sakura merona merah.

"Aku harap begitu... karena... ini mungkin keinginan anak kita" ucap Sakura, ia mengelus perutnya. Sasuke berdiri mematung.

 _'Apa? apa aku tidak salah dengar?'_ batin Sasuke. oke, sasuke tau makna apa yang terkandung dalam kalimat sakura. frase, penyusunan kalimat. sasuke tau. arti dari kalimat itu secara umum adalah:

 _ **Sakura ngidam.**_

entah kenapa tiba tiba sasuke merasakan aliran pembuluh darahnya mengalir cepat ke kepala. perasaannya bergetar. ini seperti- sasuke tidak pernah merasa se tegang ini. hatinya berdebar-debar. ini perasaan bahagia seorang ayah!

.

"H-h-h-hati Hati di Jalan" Ucap Sasuke terbata bata. entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup. wajahnya merah semerah buah apel.

"Aku pergi dulu~"

.

.

.

.

 _ **Later / Mall - Hinata and Sakura part**_

Sakura dan Hinata kini tengah menjelajahi pusat mall dengan senangnya. mereka kini tengah berada di toko kado untuk Membungkus kado Sakura yang rencananya akan diberikan kepada Sasuke.

mereka berdiri di depan sebuah meja.

di sampinya sakura, Hinata kini terlihat kerepotan membawa barang belanjaan yang sangat banyak.

"Ne.. Hinata.. Kau tau kan kau tidak harus belanja sebanyak itu..?" Tanya Sakura melihat hinata yang membawa dua kantong plastik besar dan beberapa belanjaan kecil yang dibungkus menjadi beberapa bagian.

"a.. ini pesanan Naruto-kun.. sakura-san.. dia akan marah kalau tidak aku belikan sesuatu" jawab hinata.

sakura mulai berpikir. "hmm.. biar kutebak? persediaan cup ramen?" tanya Sakura.

hinata hanya tersenyum.

 _'Hmm sudah kuduga'_ Batin Sakura.

tak lama percakapan Sakura dan Hinata tiba tiba dipotong oleh seorang petugas pembungkus kado yang merasa meja kerjanya di halang-halangi tante-tante tukang ngerumpi.

"Permisi nona.. apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya pria muda itu kepada Sakura dan Hinata.

"Ah!.." sakura menoleh "..Tolong bungkuskan yang ini menggunakan ketas kado warna biru dan yang ini warna merah muda.." ucap Sakura menyerahkan satu setel tuxedo dan ...

Mata Hinata serasa hampir copot. ia tidak mengira apa yang diberikan sakura secara terang terangan kepada anak muda petugas pembungkus kado tersebut..

"I-itu...?Tanya Hinata terkejut.

Sakura mengangguk. "haha.. Ini untuk Sasuke" ucap Sakura.

Hinata melongo. ia tidak percaya hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke sangat ekstrim.

"K-kau membelikan Sasuke Bikini?!" Tanya Hinata kaget. melihat Barang kedua yang diberikan kepada anak muda tadi.

sedangkan anak muda yang menerima barang 'legendaris' itu hanya bisa menyenbunyikan rona merahnya.

"Pfft.. hahahahaha..." Sakura malah tertawa terbahak bahak "Tentu saja tidak hahaha!"

"Eh?"

"Tuxedonya untuk sasuke.. entah kenapa aku ingin melihat dia memakai setelan jas..haha"

Sakura lalu mendekati hinata dan berbisik si telinganya.

 _"Dan yang satunya untukku... untuk penghangat di malam hari"_ Bisik Sakura.

Wajah Hinata memerah. aih! ini sangat Vulgar. hinata mundur 1 langkah. sedangkan sakura tertawa lagi.

..

namun lagi lagi obrolan Sakura dan Hinata dipotong oleh pemuda petugas kado tadi.

"A-ano.. nona.. sepertinya kertas kado berwarna birunya habis.. mau diganti apa untuk membungkus tuxedonya?.." Tanya orang itu.

Sakura menoleh. beberapa detik ia berpikir. "yah, sembarang saja deh!"

dan detik berikutnya dua benda itu telah terbungkus rapi.

.

.

 **.**

 _ **Skip**_

"Duh berat sekali.." Keluh sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata kini sudah ada di luar mall. ia kini tengah kerepotan membawa dua buah kotak hadiah berwarna merah muda dan kuning.

Ingat :

 **merah muda berisi** _ **bikini.**_

 **dan kuning berisi** _ **tuxedo.**_

 _(_ Ingat betul betul point ini)

.

ini mungkin menyebalkan. mengingat kini nampak dua orang wanita yang sedang berjalan membawa banyak barang blanjaan. tak kalah dengan sakura, sepertinya hinata juga merasa lelah menenteng nenteng barang-barang yang merepotkan ini. walaupun barang yang mereka bawa adalah pilihan mereka sendiri. ah ini sangat-sangat-sangat- menyebalkan.

"Huh berat!.. Mungkin kita istirahat sebentar Hinata-chan!" Ujar Sakura.

Hinata hanya mengangguk.

mereka akhirnya memutuskan duduk di trotoar. ah! sekarang mereka seperti orang hilang. duduk di trotoar berdua ditemani banyak barang belanjaan.

mereka terdiam disana selama beberapa menit.

mengetahui Sahabatnya yang terserang panas. hinata kemudian mengambil salah satu kantung plastik miliknya, dan mengeluarkan dua buah minuman kaleng. kemudian memberikan salah satunya kepada sakura.

sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati. lalu ia menegak minuman jus Jambu nya dengan telak tak berisia.

"Gek.. huwah! jus memang segar bila diminum saat terik matahari." Racau Sakura.

Hinata Hanya tersenuyum.

Lalu Sakura mengamati barang belanjaannya dan barang belanjaan milik Hinata.

"Err.. sekarang bagaimana kita mengangkut barang-barang ini ke rumah?" Tanya Sakura tebih ke dirinya sendiri.

Hinata hanya menggeleng.

Well. Tadi saat mereka kesini mereka naik taksi. kesininya mudah mengingat mereka tidak bawa apa apa. Namun untuk pulangnya, mungkin naik taksi bukan ide yang bagus apabila barang belanjaan mereka sebanyak ini.

Tiba tiba...

TIIINNNNN TINNN!

Terdengar suara klakson mobil. Sakura dan Hinata terlonjak kaget.

di depan mereka tiba tiba berhenti sebuah mobil Mercedez hitam. Sakura tau betul ini mobil siapa. Mobil milik kakak ipar nya.

pemilik mobil itu kemudian membuka kaca jendelanya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Itachi Nii!" Teriak sakura.

"Hoi! Apa yang kalian lakukan di pinggir jalan?.. kalian habis kena Begal?!" Tanya Itachi dramatis.

"S-selamat sore Itachi-san" Sapa Hinata

"Oh. Hai Hinata-chan!.." Setelah membalas sapaan Hinata, Itachi menoleh kepada Adik iparnya.

"... memang kemana suamimu itu?.. pamorku sebagai kakak bisa turun kalau Kizashi san mengetahui anaknya diterlantarkan!" Canda Itachi.

"Hehe.. sebenarnya kami habis belanja.." Ucap Sakura sekenanya.

Itachi mengernyitkan dahi. Aneh, Sakura belanja bersama Hinata? Memang kemana Naruto dan Sasuke?.. apa mereka tidak tau arti penting menjaga Istri?! sepertinya mereka perlu dikasih pelajaran.

"Huhh~ ya sudahlah.. kalian mau pulang?" tanya Itachi kemudian

"Eh?... iyaa!~" Ucap Sakura semangat.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik!" Ajak Itachi.

Sakura dan Hinata Saling berpandangan. mereka tersenyum senang.

"Arigatoooooo~"

Mereka lalu mengangkut barang belanjaan mereka ke mobil itachi. perlu beberapa menit untuk mereka mengangkutnya. dan akhirnya semua barang mereka sudah ada di dalam mobil.

"Hm sudah semua?" Tanya Itachi.

"Err.. sepertinya sudah!" balas Sakura yakin.

"Baiklah.. ayo pulang!" lanjut itachi.

namun saat ingin menaiki mobil. Sakura teringat sesuatu..

"Akhhh!" Teriak Sakura.

Hinata dan Itachi tentu saja kaget.

"A-ada apa Sakura-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"AKU LUPA MEMBELIKAN KUE ULANG TAHUN UNTUK SASUKE!" Teriak Sakura dramatis.

Itachi dan Hinata sedikit terkejut. terutama itachi, ia sangat Shock.

"HA? memang sekarang Sasuke Ulang tahun?" Tanya Itachi.

Hinata kini menatap Itachi tidak percaya. orang ini tidak ingat ulang tahun adiknya sendiri! aku tercengang!

Lalu Hinata melirik Sakura. Sepertinya respon Sakura biasa saja atas pernyataan Itachi. yah, tidak heran. ia juga lupa pada awalnya.

Sepertinya Sasuke memang benar benar dilupakan disini.

.

Tanpa basa basi. Sakura menyeret Hinata yang sudah ada di dalam mobil keluar.

"Ayo Hinata! temani aku cari kue!" Ajak Sakura.

"E-eh?!"

Mereka pun bersiap pergi, namun masih sempat dipotong itachi.

"E-eh? Lalu ini bagaimana?!" Tanya Itachi panik. Ia menunjuk barang barang berlanjaan yang ada di mobilnya.

Sakura menoleh. Ia berkata dengan tegas.

"Bawa Saja ke rumahku semua! dan bilang ke Sasuke.. segera pakai dan coba hadiah yang aku berikan!.. aku tidak sabar melihat, Gitu!" Ucap Sakura.

"He?! Lalu kalian?!" Tanya itachi lagi.

"Kami pulang naik taksi!" lanjut sakura lagi. dan kemudian ia pergi menuju toko roti.

..

Huh~ Itachi mengela nafas. lalu kemudian ia masuk menuju mobil. detik berikutnya ia sudah melaju menuju Crimson Street. tempat rumah adiknya berada.

di perjalanan, Itachi merasa gelisah. ya, ia lupa kalau hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun!

 _'Ya ampun.. kenapa hal sepenting ini aku bisa lupa?!'_ Batin Itachi

 _'Sial! aku bahkan tidak sempat membelikan hadiah!'_

 _'Aku bisa dianggap kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab!'_

fikiran fikiran itu terus menghantui Itachi selama perjalanan.

.

tanpa disangka Itachi melirik 2 buah tumpukan kado yang ada di kursi jok disebelahnya.

ia berfikir sejenak. dan.. bingo!

Ia punya ide.

sembari fokus menyetir, ia mengambil sebuah spidol yang bertengger manis di mobilnya. dengan seenak jidat ia mengambil Kado berwarna kuning dan menuliskan sesuatu di permukaannya.

 **" Untuk Sasuke Dari Itachi "**

Dia meng Klaim hadiah Milik Sakura adalah darinya. Oh My God!

.

.

 _ **Skip - Rumah Sasuke dan Sakura**_

Sasuke kini tengah asik menonton spongebob saat suara bel pintu mengangetkannya dari tempat ia duduk.

TENG TONG!

"Ah!" Sasuke yang sumringah karena bel berbunyi segera menghampiri pintu. _'Sakura sudah pulang!'_. Sasuke tidak pernah sesenang ini menyambut orang.

Dengan bahagia ia membuka pintu.

"Tadaim- Hah?!" perkataan Sasuke berubah karena yang datang bukan orang yang ia harapkan.

"Hai _Baka Otouto_.." Ucap Itachi dengan senyumannya yang lebar. di sampingnya kini telah tercecer banyak barang blanjaan. milik Hinata dan Sakura.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasuke ketus. oke, Itachi telah berhasil menghancurkan Mood Sasuke.

"Jangan ketus begitu Sasu-chan~.. aku hanya ingin mengantarkan titipan.. ini" Ucap Itachi. ia menngisyaratkan menunjuk barang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Sasuke memiringkan kepala.

"Milik Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke.

Itachi mengangguk. "Milik Sakura dan Hinata tepatnya." Balas itachi membenarkan.

"Lalu kemana yang punya?.." Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm.. dia dan Hinata chan sedang membeli kue." Lanjut Itachi.

"Oh."

Tanpa disangka Itachi mengulurkan tangan kepada Sasuke..

Sasuke yang tidak mengerti hanya menatap itachi heran. Namun menyadari Sasuke yang tidak mengerti, ia segera menjelaskan.

"Selamat ulang tahun dik!" tegas Itachi.

Sasuke menatap Itachi beberapa menit sampai akhirnya ia membalas jabatan tangan kakaknya.

"Kau sepertinya ingat ulang tahunku ya _baka aniki_?" Tanya Sasuke meragukan itachi.

Itachi hanya tertawa garing. lalu ia menyerahkan dua buah kado untuk Sasuke.

"Nih.. hadiah dariku." Ucap Itachi.

Sasuke menerima bingkisan itu dengan ragu..

"Dua?" Tanya Sasuke.

itachi tertawa lagi "Haha.. Yang Kuning dariku.. dan yang merah muda dari Sakura.." lanjut itachi segera.

"Oh." sasuke menanggapi dengan malas.

Padahal di dalam hatinya, ia ingin segera membuka hadiah dari Sakura. haha.. hadiah keinginan anaknya.. ah! sasuke tidak sabar..

"Well~ kalau begitu aku harus segera pergi.." ucap itachi

"Eh? Kau tidak mampir dulu?"

"Ah tidak .. aku masih ada urusan di kantor." Tolak Itachi

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Padahal di dalam hati ia bersyukur Itachi tidak berlama lama disini.

"Baiklah.. jaa nee~" dan Itachi pun pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

.

kemudian. Sasuke segera membawa masuk barang barang belanjaan yang ada di depan pintu.

setelah dirasa semua barang sudah ada di dalam rumah. sasuke segera berlari menuju ruang tengah sembari membawa kado milik Sakura. karena kado dari itachi dirasa tidak terlalu penting, ia meninggalkannya bersama tumpukan blanjaan yang lain. ia bisa membukannya nanti.

Sasuke pun mengambil posisi duduk di ruang keluarga.

' _Ini kado dari sakura!'_ Batin Sasuke senang.

di depannya kini tengah berada sebuah hadiah yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna pink. pink adalah warna kesukaan Sakura, tidak salah lagi! ini memang hadiah dari Sakura!

Sasuke pun berniat membuka hadiah itu.

 _sreeeek_

Ia menyobek kertas kadonya.

 _Srekkkkk_

Hatinya berdebar debar.

 _SREEEEEEKKK_

Dan kini hanya tinggal sebuah kardus kecil yang menghalangi isinya.

sasuke membuka kotak kardus itu.

'Dan inilah dia..'

.

.

.

DEG! Jantung Sasuke serasa berhenti.

"I-ini?!" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"i-Ini?" ia sangat tercengang akan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"I-i-i-i-i-NIIIIII?" ia tidak tau harus berkata apa.

.

"INI SEBUAH BIKINI?!"

.

.

Oke.. otak Sasuke kini serasa berhenti. ia menatap barang legendaris yang ada di dalam kotak itu.

ia tidak menyangka Sakura membelikannya sebuah bikini.

 _'M-mungkin ini sebuah kesalahan.. ya kan?'_ Batin Sasuke

 _'Benar- ini sebuah kesalahan!'_

 _'Mana mungkin Sakura membelikanku sebuah bikini?!'_

 _'Ini pasti-'_ Namun fikiran negatif Sasuke harus dijeda dengan HPnya yang berbunyi

.

tulit~tulit~tulit~tulit~tulit~

Sasuke memeriksa HP nya. Ada SMS masuk.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Dari :_ _ **Istriku**_

 _No_ _ **08JKSELWKMNQ**_

 _Nee gimana Sasuke kun? Apa kau menyukai hadiahnya?.. gomen entah kenapa aku ingin sekali membelikanmu itu_ _ **seperinya ini calon anakmu yang menginginkannya**_ _.. haha.. aku tau kau pasti terlihat menakjubkan menggunakannya!.. cepat dipakai yah~ ^^ aku harap saat langsung sampai rumah. aku bisa melihatnya.. ^^ love you~_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GLEK! Sasuke menelan ludah.

ia melirik ke barang legendaris yang ada di dalam kardus tadi.

 _'K-kau kejam sekali sakura..'_ batin Sasuke.

Oke walau sesayang apapun ia dengan Sakura. ia tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini. ini mamalukan! mana ada seorang uchiha mau memakai bikini

"Mana Mungkin aku melakukannya dasar bodoh!"

setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran sasuke,, namun entah kenapa kata kata ini sangat membekas di benak Sasuke

: _**Sepertinya ini calon anakmu yang menginginkannya**_

.

.

.

 _Another Skip_

Sakura dan Hinata kini telah sampai di depan kediaman uchiha bungsu. sepertinya mereka sudah mendapatkan roti yang diinginkan Sakura. setelah selesai membayar taksi, mereka pun berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Ne hinata.. maaf merepotkanmu. kau bahkan harus mampir dulu.." Ucap Sakura kepada hinata saat mereka berjalan beriringan.

"A-ah tidak apa apa Sakura-san.. lagipula belanjaanku juga ada disini.. aku kan harus mengambilnya.." balas Hinata.

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah karena memuat kau pulang sendiri nanti." Lanjtu Sakura lagi.

Hinata tersenyum.

"A-aku akan menelpon Naruto-kun untuk menjemput.. lagipula Hari ini Sasuke ulang tahun kan..? bukannya lebih seru kalau dirayakan bersama-sama?" Ucap Hinata kemudian.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tertawa. ah! temannya ini memang istimewa. cantik, anggun, berpemikiran dewasa pula. Sakura sangat bersyukur memiliki temang sebaik Hinata.

.

Dan mereka kini telah sampai di depan pintu.

Tanpa memencet bel atau apa. Sakura asal masuk. ia kaget karena di lantai kini tengah berserakan barang blanjaan yang diketahui miliknya dan Milik Hinata. sakura mendecak pelan

"Tadaima!" Ucap Sakura sedikit keras

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tadaimaaaa!" Kali ini suaranya sedikit panjang.

"O-okaeri." balas sebuah suara dari sudut. sakura menoleh.

dan yang terlihat adalah..

"KYAAAAAA!" Sakura berteriak.

"S-selamat datang.. s-sakura" Ucap Sasuke. ia kini tengah memakai bikini sexy yang dibeli Sakura tadi.

ternyata ia memakainya juga

mukannya merah karena menahan malu. ia hanya bisa menunduk dan bergumam _'ini demi anak kita.. ini demi anak kita.. ini demi anak kita..'_

"S-sasuke kun? APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Tanya Sakura tegas..

"..."

tanpa disangka Hinata akhirnya ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sakura-san kenapa kau beteriak teri-KYAAAAAAA!" Hinata tak kalah terkejut melihat 'sosok Lain' Sasuke

"WAAAAAAAA!" Sasuke ikut berteriak. ia menutupi dada dan pahanya. ia tidak menyangka kalu Hinata juga ada disini.

"A-A-A-A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SASUKE-SAN?!" Teriak Hinata. ia menitupi matanya. ia tidak mau melihat versi ecchi dari Sasuke.

"I-ini Kemauan SAKURA! Dia Ngidam!" Bantah Sasuke. ia mengambil bantal kursi untuk menutupi badannya.

Sakura yang berasa dituduh, menatap Sasuke.

"APA? Nggak!" bantah Sakura.

"Hah?!"

"Aku Nggak Ngidam kau pakai bikini!" Ucap Sakura tegas.

"A-apa? K-kau sendiri yang menyuruhku segera memakai ini!" Ucap Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menoleh ke sebuah Kotak Hadiah berwarna kuning di dekatnya. ia lalu mengambilnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Ini Hadiahmu!"ia memberikan kado kuning itu kepada Sasuke. Sakura menunjuk Bikini yang tertempel di badan Sasuke. "..Itu PUNYAKU!"

"A-apa?!" Ia melihat kado berwarna kuning itu. itu adalah kado yang bertuliskan **" Untuk Sasuke Dari Itachi " .**

"Aku membelikanmu Tuxedo!" Ucap Sakura lagi.

.

Cengo.

perlu beberapa detik untuk Sasuke mengerti apa yang terjadi disini.

Itachi lupa hari ulang tahun Sasuke. namun kebetulan Kado Yang dibeli Sakura, Itachi yang membawa. dan untuk menghindari kesalahannya sendiri.

Itachi meng klaim hadiah itu darinya..

"ARGGGHHHHH!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi. Dengan kasar dia mencopot bra yang ia pakai dan mengigitnya keras.

Sialan.

.

.

.

"Rasa gengsi Manusia lama kelamaan akan hilang. Bersamaan dengan datangnya Kasih sayang Kepada anak mereka sendiri." - Hanzama _(#Ba-Dum-Ts!)_

 **xxxxxxxxxxx**

 **FIN**

 **xxxxxxxx**

..

 **Author Note(s) :** Yosh Hanzama Is Back! Oke, Namun sekarang Hanzama tidak menyusung IWDWIW Project. Melainkan membawa Oneshoot Aneh ini.. -_-

Maaf yang Nunggu IWDWIW, Hanzama kemarin-kemarin sedang sibuk ngurusin seminar sana sini. Jadi kemunculan 3 sejoli, Raja Iblis, NST dkk vakum beberapa saat -_- ..

tapi saya usahain lanjut segera. Sebagai gantinya Saya persembahkan Fic aneh ini kepada Reader. Sebenarnya Ulang tahun Sasuke udah lama ya.. -_- .. jujur, Ini juga fic lama, tapi baru saya apdet di fanfiction karena mulai menjamur di Hardisk.

Jadi, Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan.

okesip.

Salam hangat dari Hanzama. Semoga reader sukses selalu.

REVIEW

V

V

V

V


End file.
